Where the Heart Is
by mcmeimei
Summary: Harry, bored with his current life, goes on an adventure to experience new and great things, but he soon discovers where he is really meant to be.


**Where the Heart Is**

**mcmeimei**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello, everyone! :D This is my first fanfiction, and it isn't very good. :P Also, I didn't entirely write this story on my own. All I did was rewrite it because it was for an English assignment. We simply had to read an already written story that our teacher gave us and rewrite it with a certain meaningmessage/allegory, so this is actually titled "Allegory Assignment Three." :P Nevertheless, please enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a young wizard living at Hogwarts, who grew bored of his current state of living. His name was Harry Potter. Harry wanted to explore the world, so he packed up his wand, his Invisibility Cloak, his owl, his clothes, and his old valuable Hogwarts acceptance letter that he received when he was eleven. Harry Potter, who believed he was alone in the world, set out on his journey. He ventured through the Forbidden Forest that surrounded the school until he approached a hut. It was Hagrid's hut, and outside stood Hagrid and his dog, Fang. When asked, Hagrid suggested that Harry go to the north, for that was where the markets, Diagon Alley and the creepy Knockturn Alley, resided. So Harry marched along the road with luggage in hand northward until he reached the little shops.<p>

He spent several days exploring the markets and shops and met several curious and strange people. But they all knew who he was, for he was the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Finally, Harry grew bored. He found a new road along which to travel. Standing at the edge of the rows of markets and shops was a young witch. It was Luna Lovegood. When asked, she suggested that Harry go east, for that was where the enormous cities and new people were. So Harry Potter walked eastward along the road until he came to the big city of London.

He wandered through the city for a few weeks and saw all manner of new inventions and people. Finally, he had seen everything, and people were beginning to recognize him, so he found a new path along which to travel. Harry Potter was unsatisfied and honestly bored again. Crossing the street, surrounded by Muggles, was his best friend's father, Mr. Arthur Weasley. When asked, he suggested that Harry travel south, for that was where the interesting Romania and dragons were, and where Arthur's son and Harry's friend, Charlie Weasley, lived and trained horrible dragons. So Harry Apparated to the foreign country, until he came across huge dragons and a familiar redhead named Charlie.

There he caught up with Charlie and met new Romanian people who spoke different languages and had entirely different cultures. Charlie allowed Harry to ride a Norwegian Ridgeback named Norberta and feed a ferocious Hungarian Horntail. He learned a lot about dragons and the natives during his stay, but finally he had enough of Romania, so he said bye to Charlie and his new acquaintances and found another road along which to travel.

Resting under a tree alone was Harry's old enemy, but new friend, Draco Malfoy. When asked if he could recommend any particular direction for Harry to go, he replied solemnly, "Oh, if it isn't Potter? I've been visiting some family here in Romania for some time, but if I could go anywhere, I would travel west and go back to Hogwarts. I loved to wander through the Forbidden Forest, and I would actually really enjoy to see that school again."

Intrigued by Draco's response, Harry offered to Apparate them both back to their old school in the west. So the two of them Apparated and after a while, ventured past the old hut of Hagrid, through the ominous Forbidden Forest, and arrived at their beloved school. Draco excitedly ran to the Great Hall and greeted his old Slytherin companions. As Harry approached the Gryffindor common room, he saw Ron, Hermione, and countless other friends. When they all saw Harry, they ran up to him, greeted him, hugged him, and asked him about his adventures. Harry then smiled and mused.

Sometimes seeing new places, doing new things, and meeting new people are fun, but in all, home is where the heart is. Hogwarts was Harry's home, and he was glad to be back.

The End

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you for reading this! :D I really appreciate it, and it would be extremely AWESOME if you could review it! xD Thank you. :)<p> 


End file.
